


Proposal

by LiterallyLovino



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mention of 'intercourse', nothing smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLovino/pseuds/LiterallyLovino
Summary: Anya decides that it's finally time to take her relationship with Maddie to a new level.





	

“Maddie?”

Anya had just arrived home from work, only to find that her little Canadian girlfriend, Madeline, was not in her usual place; the kitchen. Usually Maddie would be in there making dinner for the both of them, but when Anya checked in there, she was most certainly not there. The kitchen was empty. This worried the Russian slightly, but she figured that perhaps her girlfriend had gone out grocery shopping. They had been out of milk, after all. But upon checking the garage, Madeline’s car was still there. So she was still in the house somewhere. Now Anya was getting a little more worried. Finally removing her shoes, Anya hurried around the couch, looking in all the rooms to see where her girlfriend was. When she checked their bedroom, she let out a small sigh of relief. There had been no need to worry at all. Madeline was curled up under all of the blankets, fast asleep. Her red-framed glasses rested on the little nightstand that was situated next to her side of the bed. She could just see the top of her girlfriend’s head poking up over the edge of the blankets.

“How cute…” Anya said softly, being quiet to make sure that she wasn’t going to wake her lover. She could hear soft snores coming out from the blankets. Being careful as to not make the floor creak, she slowly approached the bed, removing the jacket that she was still wearing. She set the jacket down at the foot of the bed before slipping off her cardigan, leaving her in a nice blouse and her black pants. Madeline’s clothes were on the floor, which could only mean that she was sleeping naked. That was something that happened occasionally, but usually Maddie was too shy to expose her body, unless it was to Anya, who had seen her naked body plenty of times. Both of them were rather insecure about their bodies, which made them a good couple. Body praise was a common thing that came up when they were doing such things as intercourse.

Upon further inspection, Anya noticed that Madeline had wrapped herself not only up in the blankets, but also in one of the Russian’s scarves. Well, two of them. Maybe even three. Anya couldn’t quite tell. See, she liked knitting, which meant they had plenty of nice, warm scarves for the winter. Madeline liked to steal them when her girlfriend was away and wrap herself up in them. They carried Anya’s scent, and she liked that. Anya of course didn’t mind Maddie stealing her scarves, as long as it wasn’t the special one she always wore. She never took it off, unless she was showering or if Madeline asked. Those were the only two instances. Maddie knew not to steal this one, as it meant a lot to her girlfriend, and it also covered the long scar on her neck. Anya refused to tell anyone how she got this scar, and Madeline refused to ask. She knew that it upset her girlfriend, and she didn’t want that. She wanted Anya to be happy.

Deciding she too wanted to be naked, Anya slowly stripped off her clothes, folding them up and placing them on top of the dresser to be washed later. She put her bra and underwear on top of these before she picked Madeline’s clothes up from off of the floor, folding those next to her own. There was definitely a very big size difference in the two lover’s garments. Madeline was almost a foot shorter than her Russian girlfriend, and she had a completely different body type. She had about a B cup for her bras, but Anya about FF cup bras. Big difference. Madeline was rather thin, and had very subtle hips, which was the complete opposite of Anya, who was very curvaceous, and had pretty large hips. They each adored each other's bodies, though. They had been together for almost ten years now, and Anya had finally bought a ring. She was going to propose, but she needed to find the right time. She planned to do it over a nice dinner. Maybe now would her chance. Madeline was still asleep, after all.

Scrapping her whole idea of cuddling with her cute little girlfriend, she put her bra and underwear back on before she pulled on a large sweater, one she had knit herself. Madeline had a matching one, both of them adorning cute polar bears on the front. Both of them were used to very cold weather, so she thought it was appropriate.

Anya put on a pair of slippers before she headed out to the kitchen, not bothering to put on pants or anything. The sweater she was wearing covered her thighs anyways, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to see. Besides Madeline, of course, but Madeline had already seen her pantless. And completely naked. So it didn’t matter. She stopped when she reached the living room, starting a quick fire in the fireplace before she continued her trek to the kitchen. Upon reaching the said room, she got right to business. She wanted this dinner to be special. She was going to propose, after all. When she had looked through the pantry and all of the cupboards, she decided on tourtière, one of her girlfriend’s favorite Canadian recipies. It would be perfect. She quickly got started on making this, wanting to finish it before Madeline woke up.

When she had finished preparing the tourtière, and it was situated in the oven to bake, she got started on a few side dishes. Corn and green beans were a necessity, and so was white wine. When the timer went off for the main dish, she pulled it out, setting it on the table along with the other side dishes. Plates joined all of the food next, as well as the silverware and two glasses full of white wine. After looking over the table one more time, Anya decided everything was ready.

Just in time; she turned around when she heard the shuffling of feet, smiling softly when she saw that it was Madeleine, who had been woken up from her nap by the wonderful smell of food. She was so cute when she was sleepy. Her glasses lifted up a little as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, an adorable little yawn escaping her lips. She blinked a few times, looking around the kitchen. It was obvious she was surprised. Pleasantly surprised, of course. There was a little smile on her face.

“Anya, what’s all this?” She asked softly, shuffling around to move closer to the table, inspecting all of the food that adorned it. It definitely looked good, that was for sure. Madeline was so glad that her girlfriend was such a good cook. The tourtière smelled just like how she remembered it, when her mother had made it.

“You were asleep, so I made us dinner,” Anya replied happily, a wide smile on her face as she waited for her lover’s reaction. “I hope it is to your liking.”

“It looks amazing,” Madeline said, leaning up to press a very soft, gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips, which she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. “And smells amazing. You made my favorite dish,” she said, smiling even more at this.

“I know. I wanted it to be special for you,” Anya said, not explaining why she wanted it to be special. She would save that part for the end. She couldn’t ‘spill the beans,’ something her girlfriend often said when talking about secrets, just yet.

Madeline wrapped her arms around Anya, hugging her tightly. “You’re the best. I was going to make dinner for us so you could have something when you got home from work, but I accidently fell asleep,” she said, resting her head against her girlfriend’s breasts as they hugged. She felt safe in Anya’s strong arms.

  
“I was a bit worried when I didn’t see you in the kitchen, since you are usually in there making dinner. I was going to cuddle with you, but I decided to make you dinner instead,” Anya said, chuckling softly.

Madeline slowly pulled away from the hug. She would get plenty of time to hug and cuddle her girlfriend later, but for now, she was very hungry. “Thank you,” she repeated, standing on her tiptoes to place one last little kiss on Anya’s lips. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s eat!” The Russian of course nodded at this, and the two lovers went to sit at the table, the food still steaming hot.

Throughout the meal, Anya was deathly nervous. Only now had she realized that seriousness of what she was going to do. She was proposing. Marriage was a big commitment--a commitment Anya was ready for. But would Maddie be ready for the commitment too? She sure hoped that the answer was yes. The Canadian, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to what was going on in Anya’s head.

They both ate happily despite the fact that Anya was very stressed about what was to come after they had finished eating. When the time finally came, she had to do her best to keep from shaking. This was it. She was going to ask the love of her life to marry her. Clearing her throat, Anya spoke. “Maddie, I have a surprise for you. Can you close your eyes for me?” She asked quietly, somehow managing to keep her voice from wavering. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour, and she was sure that her Canadian girlfriend could hear it.

“A surprise? Okay!” Maddie said happily, closing her eyes, and covering with them with her hands just to make sure that she wouldn’t see whatever it was until she was allowed too. She was very enthusiastic about surprises, even when she didn’t know what they were yet. She didn’t even question why Anya was giving her a surprise. She was too excited. Surprises were one of her favorite things, after all. Besides her girlfriend and comfy sweaters, of course.

Anya was quite glad that Maddie didn’t question why she would be receiving a surprise. She slowly got up, quietly creeping around the kitchen to grab the little ring box that she had conveniently hidden in one of the highest cupboards, where her short girlfriend would most definitely not be able to reach it. She retrieved the ring box with shaky hands, checking inside to make sure that the beautiful diamond ring was still there. She then quietly closed the cupboard, and moved quietly back around to the table. She got down on one knee in front of Madeline, who was waiting patiently with her eyes still covered.

Anya took a deep breath. “Maddie, you can open your eyes now.” Madeline did as told, her light purple eyes fluttering open. Her gaze shifted down to her girlfriend, who was on one knee, and instantly her mouth fell open, eyes widening.

“Anya…” She said softly, already knowing what was happening, even if the ring box wasn’t even open yet.

“Madeline, we have been together for almost ten years now. I have known from year two that I wanted to be with you forever, but I have been postponing it. I was scared that you wouldn’t be ready for such a big commitment. But I don’t think I can wait any longer. Maddie, I love you.” She paused, opening up the box in her hands, revealing the diamond ring. “Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?”

There was silence as Madeline sat shocked, hand clasped over her mouth, and tears forming at the edge of her eyes. It took her almost a whole minute to find words, and by then tears were dripping down her face. “O-oh my god… Yes!” Her voice was slightly shaky, as she was crying.

Anya was taken by complete surprise when she felt Madeline’s soft lips pressed up against hers. It was a long, heated kiss, and she could feel her girlfriend’s tears dripping onto her own cheeks. After a moment, Anya began crying too, finally realizing that her girlfriend-- now fiancé-- had said yes. Madeline’s hands were on her cheeks as their lips moved together, and when they finally pulled away, they were both panting softly. Anya took her lover’s small left hand in her own larger one, sliding the diamond ring right onto her finger. It was official.

Madeline was quick to hug Anya, her arms wrapping around her tightly. “Y-you have no idea how l-long I’ve been waiting for this,” she said, practically sobbing with joy into the Russian’s chest. Anya hugged back just as tightly, kissing the top of Maddie’s head as they both cried. She was so glad to hear that her lover was ready for this commitment. It was like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

“I was so worried that you wouldn’t be ready for this,” Anya said, burying her face in Madeline’s soft hair. “I… I don’t think I have ever been happier,” she said, using the back of her hand to rub away some of her own tears. Madeline slowly pulled away from the hug to stare up at Anya with a look of pure adoration on her face.

“Anya, I love you more than anything,” she said softly, wiping away her own tears too. She looked extremely happy, a smile plastered on her face. The same was to be said for Anya.

“You are the love of my life. я люблю тебя, Madeline.”


End file.
